Dreamin
"Dreamin" is a 1st rap & hip-hop song in the Greatest Freak Out Ever music in which this rap & hip-hop music was chorus song by Melissa Briggs and it was written & performed by Stephen Quire. Lyrics * Melissa: ''Yeah. Wake up now. Hear me out. Not what it seems. Not what it seems. Fame and game. Love and shame. Its all a dream. All a dream.'' * Stephen: ''Step one, growing tired. Feelin' my skills have gone expired. Dealin' the city side I was departed. Doesn't make since, I've just gotten started. It's been about expressing, then comes money. No way to sell it when living in the country. Felt so hopeless and just wanted to quit. Seem like my friends even didn't give a s***. Weather I would make it or lose this rap race. Climb to the top or fall flat on my face. Said its pointless why waste your time. Writing down all those symbolic rhymes. Got pushed to the edge, knocked off the curve. Hanging on a ledge, strengthen my nerves. Pull my self up and gain the courage that'll. Give me the strength to fight my own battles.'' * Melissa: ''Wake up now. Hear me out. Not what it seems. Not what it seems. Fame and game. Love and shame. Its all a dream. All a dream.'' * Stephen: ''Step two, growing weak. Bet that I regret the words that I speak. Take it all back, an throw it away. Bury it today, an hope it decays. Block out the words already said. They'll come back to haunt you like a living dead. Scratching out rhymes till my paper rips. Liquid inspiration got them acid trips. Tripping on words already rehearsed. Pumping in thoughts my brain will burst. Fell to the ground, arms are broken. Cant make a sound, words cant be spoken. Stand back up the pain you cant ignore. Time to fight this battle an win this war. Break off the chains forget about the pain. Graffiti the treaty so they'll remember the name.'' * Melissa: ''Wake up now. Hear me out. Now what it seems. Now what it seems. Fame and game. Love and shame. Its all a dream. All a dream.'' * Stephen: ''Step three, growing doubtful. Losing my lingo, use to have a mouthful. The love I used to have has been scraped and raped. Trapped like a rat, cant escape. Where are the beats I was suppose to be killing. Nerves I used to have, when my palms were spilling. Before I found out all my heroes were fables. Before I got in fights on lunch room tables. Kids would say s*** just trying to offend me. Thought by talking they could break and bend me. The visions I would waste, the time I would devote. The thoughts I would think, the verses I wrote. The people I would change, the love I would create. Stories id exchange, to help fight the hate. Just cause my heart didn't go the extreme. Or maybe ill wake up and this will all be a dream.'' * Melissa:'' ''Wake up now. (Wake up now.) Hear me out. (Yeah.) Not what it seems. Now what it seems. (Its all a dream.) Fame and game. (Fame and game.) Love and shame. (Yeah.) Its all a dream. (Its all a dream.) All a dream. (Its all a dream to me.) This is my dream. Oh, this is my dream. Trivia * On February 18, 2011, wafflepwn (Jack Quire) uploaded this rap song on YouTube. * This is what Stephen was writing and performing rap songs that he is a big fan of Eminem to putting and commenting the lyrics on his Facebook page. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Galleries Category:Swearing